The biggest mistake of all
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Temari knew she was making a mistake. But she could not afford to lose the opportunity to have the man she loves in her arms. Her friend, Nara Shikamaru. written and translated by me, corrected by GoraT.
1. 1 Our Stating

1

**This is ****an updated version of the first chapter, corrected by my lovely friend GoraT. Thank you, sweetheart. You are just great!**

**1. Our Starting**

Temari smiled noticing that it was too much to deny it, She was in love with him.

Being with him was the best thing that she had enjoyed in life, but she would never said it to him. They had a relationship without complications, not bonds attached. She was the sister of Kazekage, he was Gondaime Counsellor for everyone, the exclusive ANBU of the Fifth. There was nothing between them and they had no future. It was only sex. Too good to be honest, but nothing else.

Shikamaru had always been a reserved guy, she was a proud girl. It was clear that, although he lowered his guard once in a while and let her see the man without that mask, he was very good at regaining composure and make himself impassable.

Temari only had two options: to continue hitting her head against the wall he had built around himself or admit she was defeated and be declared guilty. She knew she had to tell him and move forward. The sooner the better. She was the culprit, there was no other choice, but she needed a little time to lick her wounds by herself. She left Suna in the unstoppable rain of May, slowly, taking her time to breath. Resting in each village. Thinking how could she be so stupid to say that it was okay, that it was safe……

FLASH BACK

Shikamaru was reclining watching the clouds, when Temari approached behind him trying to quietly dropped a little ice water on his face.

_**- Do not try it, Temari or you'll regret**__** it. **_

_**-- Excuse me……Will I regret it? Are you intimidating me, genius, because if**__** that so**_…

Shikamaru had grabbed the female feet and she fell down. He grabbed her before she fell, he place her down the floor and kissed her. She could have move away, but she didn't. Her legs were trembling and he noticed her fast pulse. That man smelled like grass. In the end, they broke the kiss to take air……they need to breath.

She quickly got up. It was going to be a fight. She wanted him, in fact, with ferocity and a force that surprised her. It had always been the case, it has already pass three years since they meet each other and everyday her desire for this man was getting worse.

_**-Temari, forgive**__** me for kissing you. I won't do it again….I'm sorry… I…**_

_**-Of course you will**_ - she replied in a low and sensual voice

_**- Is that so? **_

_**- Yes, and that's it. **_

He embraced her and she experienced a shiver that pass all her backbone.

_**- Temari, I hope you're clear that this is not going to be just kissing. **_

She just look at him with an ironic smile on her face.

_**- I need to make it clear….. Mendokusai……… .. I really like you, I would say a lot, but this does not mean that…. **_

_**- That was too much, genius, have you forgotten that I am older than you? **_

Shikamaru make a half funny smiled.

_**- Let me continue, woman. You**__** will have never expect a poem, or else, I´m not like that, you already know me. We are friends before anything, but I must confess that although I don't like troublesome women like you, I've become addicted to the constant challenge that you represent to me. **_

Temari was listening with her mouth open. They were friends for some years, she had never heard him pronounce more than fifteen words together. And now she had him in front of her hinting that she was special, Is "admiration"? ... That wasn't expected.

_**- I want t**__**o have sex with you, but I don't want to suffer because of it. We are seniors, and we like each other. I have my own business and you have yours. But if we are going to be working together every time you come here or when I'm in Suna, the most prudent thing is that we get rid of this sexual tension that keeps us sick every time. **_

_**- Don´t you think you're speaking too much, little kid? To your place or my hotel room? **_

_**- Yours. **_

00000

**Thanks for reading…… This is one of my first fics in Spanish and I try to translate it as good as I can (And I'm pretty bad), so pleeeeeeease be good with me.**

**reviews?**


	2. Love, Lust and Goodbye

Chapter II

**AS I MENTIONED BEFORE THIS IS THE TRANSLATION OF MY FIC, "UN ERROR DE LOS GRANDES". IT IS NOT EASY TO CONVEY THE FEELINGS THAT YOU PUT IN A FIC IN YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE, BUT I WILL TRY TO DO MY BEST.**

**I JUST ONE TO THANKS THE PEOPLE WHO TOOK THE TIME FOR READ OR COMMENT LAST CHARTER.**

**C****HAPTER II. LOVE, LUST AND GOODBYE**

Temari opened the door, walk down a few steps, leaving her heavy fan on the floor and turned on her heels to meet face to face with the troublesome boy. Temari wanted that man with primitive lust and she will have him. Having his exquisite body was sufficient for her, but she knew she would not have his heart. It was clear they were too different to share more than just sex. But she did not care about it. It was the best.

Shikamaru approached her. He was carefully watching her without modesty.

_**- What about that dirty look, brat?**_

_**- Don't you like it, woman?  
**_

_**- Are you trying to eat me or something? **_

_**- Are you afraid? Impossible! **__**That's not like you**_ – He mocks.

_**- Take your clothes off and get into the bed, stupid brat**_- She loved playing with him, she always did.

_**-¡For God sake, Temari! Could you please try **__**to behave like a lady for the first time in your life?**_

_**- Excuse me………...**__**Do you want me to be like a lady? Ja! Oh, now I get it, you felt anything but powerless, Nara……..**_

_**- **__**Are you defying me?...Playing with fire will burning you.**_

**_- May be……… ..-_** Temari removed her yukata and tended over the bed, just keeping her bra and panties.-**_Are you able to complete this challenge?_**

_**- You're going to regret it, I'll make you swallow your words one by one –**_ He said laughing out loud, removing her ninja vest.

**_- You should laugh more often, Shikamaru. – She sounds serious this time._**

Shikamaru adjourned his look toward her while he unzipped his pants and free his hair. He was well too sexy. Temari´s body was illuminated by the pale glow of light entering through the window and Shikamaru was watching her sculpture body for fifty seconds. He kissed her hardly without considerations. His tongue played exploring every inch of her mouth. She never thought a kiss would possibly make her lose control that way.

They separated for a few seconds to breathe and Temari looked at him with amazement. He attracted her and buried his face between her breasts, sniffing her smell, kissing each breast, and getting down her belly to the point between her thighs. She was hot and humid and he almost lost control.

_**-**__**Shit, Temari, I don't bring protection. **_

_**-You're lucky, ninja. I'm in my sure days**_. - She was even sure of that, but, how could she be able to think clearly at this right moment? The man sitting on her hips looked like a Greek god and she was human! She was not going to stop him now.

_**-Kamisama, woman, you are too troublesome…**__**….. .. .**_

He placed his fingers on her inner and saw her tremble with her face full of desire. He decided to taste her and played with her sex until he saw her twisted and sobbing. The kunoishi legs tighten fiercely the ninja's head. Temari lifted her hips towards him and took his black hair with despair turns him gaze toward her, just to make him understand exactly what she needs. He smiled and started up to get her breasts.

While the Nara amounted charting the way with his tongue, Temari leave her hands mark the outline of his spine. She encircled him with her legs. Shikamaru curve his backs to the roof as a sign of full pleasure. He turns his gaze towards her and pressed his pelvis against female hips, just to show an advance of what would come. Temari pant without control when she felt the pulsating male erection in her own sex.

That was the moment when Shikamaru had realized that this woman was perfect for him. And he was afraid about it. Not in vain he called himself "the #1 coward of Konoha."

_**-**__**Temari… .. Kuso… .. I can not… .. this is not right. Quite the opposite of what I want now**_, -looking down his erected member- _**I swear that if you want me to stop, I will place not resistance.  
**_

_**-Shikamaru, I need you inside**__** of me…. Now….. please… ..**_

He failed over her and entered with exquisite care and his face was convulsed just for feeling the tension that her vaginal muscles exerted on his virility. It was perfect. He could not think or speak, only felt.

Temari smiled at him and started moving smooth and slow. Shikamaru did not need anything else to continue coupled with her compass. Just a few seconds later, their rhythmic movements lose control and were twisted on pleasure; feeling each other, rubbing their bodies, satiating their hunger, ripping their soul.

_**- Kamisama, **__**Temari… ..**_ nails dug into Shika's naked back

_**-**__**I can wait for any longer, Shikamaru, please**_…– she begged .

He lost his sanity, and she was thanked.

Shikamaru dropped his chest to feel the full sweat of their rubbing bodies. He spent his hands below her arms, taking her by shoulders to push her hardly against him with animal force while he penetrated her with absolute intensity.

Temari took his black hair with brutal force, bringing his head back and pressed her mouth on his neck and marked his skin. She only need six shocks, and felt the agony of death in her body.

_**- **__**Oh, God ... ...**_ –she shouted.

Absolute darkness, spontaneous seizure, tremor, peace……….

He saw her having an intense orgasm and felt the shudder of her sex on his cock. He felt a wave of savage pleasure leading him to a tumultuous climax. He never imagined that he might feel something like that, without dying for it.

He always thought that scream with pleasure in bed was women things. That a real macho-man just jade. God, he was wrong! The sound of his own cry led him to reality. In fact he did not know how many times the cries escaped of his throat. It was the best sex of his entire life. Simply perfect.

He was still jading uncontrollably tomb backs, spent his arm on the female neck, He took her towards him and buried the face in her neck.

She dropped her left hand exhausted in Shika´s back and caressed his hair with the right hand. She closed her eyes and, shortly after, her breathing was slow and left defeat in Morpheus arms. Shikamaru observed the woman who slept by his side. He could died for touch her again, but he did not want to wake her up.

He really knows her to understand that Temari was afraid of falling in love. That's why he said he did not want any commitments.

He found her and that was everything for him.

That reality threw him forcefully between the eyes. A truth that had been fighting into him for a long time. Of course he wants her; he had wanted her since their first met in the Chunnin exams. He was joined her by a love as deep as the black of his own eyes, but he could not tell her. Suddenly he was aware of the emeralds that were sparing at him.

_**-**__**Temari?**_ – he said with a hoarse voice.

_**- You must think I'm ugly after sleep**_- she buffers herself, bates hair waste.

_**-I believe that you are the most courageous and beautiful woman that I have ever met in my life and even more problematic than my mother**_ – he told her attracting her towards his chest.

Shikamaru merely smile. He just wants to tell her how much he loves her, but he contained. This is what every woman wants to hear after a passion like that, but not his Temari. That woman had to take it slow or she will end up mocking him, a fact for which he was not prepared, not yet.

Since that day and almost every weekend, they were seing each other in hiding. The village noticed the boy's face changed, but nobody dared to say anything, including his parents and his fellows from team 10. Asking him a question to the suggestive Shikamaru, was very troublesome. But there are always exceptions.

_**-Oe, Sasuke-kun!, when did you return to the village?**_ -- Asked a smiling Naruto who came with Kiba and Acamaru. They approached watching carefully to Shikamaru.

_**-Nani?**_ -- Asked Shikamaru who walks slowly to open the door of the Hokage's office.

-_**Naruto, don't be stupid, this is our "dear" friend Shikamaru**_ - said an ironic Kiba- _**The mark in his neck isn't a curse seal.**_

-_**And then, what is it?**_ -asked Naruto trying to be as innocent as possible- _**It is a possession mark? **_

Both were laughing out loud. Shikamaru look them trying to be calm.

-_**Oh Thanks, my "dear" friends!**_ – He replied - _**the envy is a kind of compliment, isn't it?**_

Kiba and Naruto stopped the joke almost immediately. The Fifth Hokage laughed satisfied. That boy knew how to hurt others with words.

It was raining really hard. The great doors of Konoha were just a few meters of distance.

_**-Sabaku no Temari, Where were you girl**__**? Long time we didn't see you around**_- said Izumo smiling.

_**-Hello guys……I am a little tired, can I come in?  
**_

_**-Yes, of course, the sister of Kazekage is always welcome to Konoha.  
**_

Temaria went on his way with an icy sadness, without seeing anyone or anything until she stopped in front of a house with the Nara Clan symbol on it. Temari called the door only once; fearful of what was going to say. She thought it the entire road and was sure of what to say, but the moment of truth was otherwise very different.

_**-Oe, Temari, came inside the house, if not you will die oh hypothermia.**__**-**_She seemed very fragile to him with her face pale, wet clothes, lost eyes and an uncertain smile.

-_**What about your parents**_? – She dared to ask.

-_**They are with the Yamanaka´s, speaking stupidities of old time**_. –He said- _**Please come in, don't make me pray for it, if you get the flu I'll get sick too and that's too troublesome. **_

For the first time Temari did not smiled before the word "troublesome" and Shikamaru was afraid of that different reaction. He intuits that something wasn't all right.

They walk upstairs to his room and, once inside; Shikamaru approached a towel and took her clothing to dry them. She remained motionless, without knowing how to say, how to start, or what to do.

_**-Shikamaru, what do you think about us?  
**_

_**-Nani? How impulsive! Don't asking me this all of a sudden! I think we were clear about it from the beginning.**_

_**-Yes, but we already have some time together and things can change, you know? ... That is,… are you still feeling the same thing or… **_

_**-I do not know what I feel, a**__**part of a crazy lust for you**_.-He laughed and hug her really tight, buried his face in her neck, smell her and whispered her-_**I am happy as we are and I treasure it. That freedom gave me the chance to decide whether or not I want to be with you and I appreciate it. Is there anything else you want me to say?**_

Temari realized his situation. He was grateful for their freedom.

_**-Shikamaru, please, holds me tight……….. I need you.  
**_

He did not know if it was an involuntary reflex of the cold or she was trembling and her voice…… it wasn't like her at all. His hands went up to her shoulders, to relieve the tension in them. He licks her lips with his tongue and kissed her with tenderly caressed. He was very excited, but knew that she was not good.

_**-Temari, you're with me, safe, now I want you to tell me what is happening to you. Is there something I should know? …….Do you need my help? Are you sick? …………..**_

-Talk to me, Temari please, your silence is worse than anything you can tell me.

As an answer, he received her hands opening his ninja vest and sliding her hands inside it. Temari took her yukata off and pressed her breasts against the bare skin of her man. Shikamaru kissed her passionately on the lips and neck and knelt burying his face between her breasts. Her heart was beating forcefully.

_**-What's happening, Temari?. Your silent is killing me.  
**_

_**-Please do it to me……..I need you**_-her voice sounded supplicant. She was aware that this could be their last time together.

The Nara lifted and laid her on his bed. He covered her mouth with his lips. His hands on the inner thighs opening a passage that found no resistance. Shikamaru obeyed and possessed her gently, with subtle delicacy, without the rapture of previous encounters, which was enough for Temari; she knew she will be lost forever.

He didn't stopped kissing her even if they need air; they just exhaled the breath of each other. He didn't lost control even when the woman began sobbing in his mouth, he knew he was in his limit; he left his weight fall on her, took her face between his hands and opened his eyes to save her agonic face in his memory while reaching his own orgasm.

-_**I love you….. I love you…… ... I love you**_-He moan in her mouth, as often as convulsions felt this man.

Temari believed she was going to die. He had said that he love her. That way of making love ended with the last vestige of sanity on Temari. Abortion was no longer an option. He had sown love in her womb and it did flourish.

Shikamaru lifted his look to her and he was aware of the moisture of tears that fell on his head.

– _**Baby, what's happening?**_ -Temari began to openly mourn, shivered in his arms. Shikamaru felt powerless to do anything other than embrace her.

_**-You have to forgive me for what I did, Shikamaru, sorry so much.  
**_

_**-For Kamisama, Temari, am I the reason for your tears?, tell me**_

_**-Everything was my fault, but I need you to understand me**_- Her hip was a far cry incoherent.

_**-I shall try**_. - Shikamaru said.

_**-OK…. **_

_**-………….  
**_

_**-We are three.  
**_

Shikamaru kept quiet. Were he listened well? Had she said something about another lover? Another man? …… He took her by the shoulders forcing her to look at his face.

_**-What the hell are you talking about, Temari**__**?**_ - His heart stopped. She looked at him supplicant. Silence. Sweat. Dark. Fear. Anger.-_**Just repeat me what you just said…..**_

-_**There is a third between us**_ - she said-_**and I have not decided yet….**_

_**-Shit, Temari, shit, shit…**_ - Shikamaru understood that she cried for compassion to him after he had said that he loved her.

_**-I´m so Sorry**_. -- Clam Temari - _**I need you to understand me. I do not know how it went through my mind, but I was so hot and horny that….**_

_**-What the hell you want me to understand, that I was not man enough for you?**_ --  
Shikamaru put his hand in front of Temari as a sign to be quiet. His face was overshadowed. – _**Hold your tongue, damn, don't do it!**_

_**-Shikamaru, please, you're confusing things**_ - Temari looked confused, did he think she was cheating on him?

The hand in front of Temari started to tremble, it was clear that he was having trouble for breathing. His eyes became watery and she saw with anguish as tears fell superb down his cheeks until his chest

_**-God………… I was so naïve…. **__**I'll need to mature, I must………**_ .- He cleaned the tears of his face, he turns in circles trying to flee his reality, his pants threatened to slip from his hip. He took air and continued_**-No, I realized…… I was blinded to not notice that my heart was freely attached to you and I swear that what I felt love from you too…… .. I thought that you let your pride not put into words what I read from your body…… that's why I decided to tell you………. It's my fault………. I did not want to see that you are a lot of woman for me…… **_

_**-No! ... You have not understood Shikamaru…… I do not love another man, I could not love anyone by you…….. I…...**_- Temari sobbing.

_**-Get out, Temari….**_

_**- You don't understand, please listen…..just a moment, I want to be with you and…  
**_

_**- Well, if you are not leaving, then I'm going to…**__**….. And, Temari, if you know what mercy means, please, out of respect for what we had between us, out of respect for my feelings, out of respect for my pain, don't you ever try to look at me as man anymore…………. I do not want your love for compassion, nor won't share you with anyone.  
**_

He has used the last bend of pride and composure he had left, brought together all his forces, and looked at her for last time, rising from his room by the window.

Temari waited for more than four hours breathing the smells that emanated his wet sheets. She cries alone, asked forgiveness, cursed the fate of being loved and hated at the same time. She listened to Shikaku and Yoshino return to their home and found that it was time to leave and abandoned to her destiny.

Loneliness.

It was time to weigh the value of that word. Her only consolation caused her such fear that, for the first time in his entire life, she expired fear of approaching God. She turned to the window, knelt submissive her eyes as a sign of respect, placed her hand on her belly and implored.

_**-Kamisama… .. Have mercy on me and give me the courage to confront what **__**will comes.  
**_

00000 000000 000000

**AND, THAT´S THE SECOND CHART…….****MERCIIIIIIIIIIIII!! **


	3. Uncertainty

**CHAPTER III. UNCERTAINTY**

Towards a month ago, Temari had left Konoha only a few hours after having entered, her soul drenched in pain. She had reached Suna on the third day and even continued hammering the fact that he didn't trust her and she had used it as an excuse for not fight for him. He thought she was with somebody else. She was grateful to heaven. That was easier than telling him about expecting his child. Actually she was running away.

_- Temari, last time we talked, you said you´ll travel to Konoha for something very important and you will let me know about it on your return. Well, I suppose that trip was too short to do something, but that doesn't change the fact that I hope you tell me what´s going on._

_- I am going to have a child_ - Temari crashed the news in his face, she knew well that Gaara doesn't like the news in cellophane.

- _It means the father is from Konoha ´cause you were there and maybe he rejected you…  
_

_- The father is from Konoha and he doesn't know yet…  
_

_-__The lazy ass…right? Come´on Temari, talk to me_-His eyes defied her.

- _I was afraid_ … - she began to cry - _I wanted to discover if he really loved me first, but we had our rules from the beginning._

- _- I need you to explain it better. Don't worry, I have time- _Temari knew she needed someone to talk, she never had girlfriends, her life passed between serving him and look after her siblings and Suna.

This will bring memories of hurt from three days ago, but she knew that her brother could be her best help. For some reason he became Kazekage being just a child. He heard each and every one of the things that his elder sister told him. When Temari finished, Gaara kept his characteristic pose, legs width of the shoulders, idly watching the void. He turns his eyes toward her and he talked.

_- Temari, let me tell you two things, because this is the only I can bring from my experience. Love can not be ignored or run away from it. Love comes into your life and changes you_– he said -_Look, since I was born until just a few years ago, I did not believe in anything or anyone but I, but you, Kankuro, Naruto and many others have taught me what means having love and friend in your life. I changes so much that I already feel love for the child you're expecting and I feel the need to protect you and that is where comes the second part _.- he continued – _that coward ninja has have a better life that we in many ways, Temari. He knows the value of being love by his parents, not us. He knows what it feels like to be happy and grow as a normal child, you do not._

-_Are you telling me to give up on my child?_ –she asked suddenly.

-_No, I´m just telling you what I believe so keep quiet and listen_.-he stopped for a second and then said – _you must think what is better for your child. Talk to yourself, yo need to be honest and answer this question_. - He turned to leave the door and added-_But I can't judge your decisions. Although it must hurt, you might think about what is best for you both. If you love him that much, then let him know and fight for him. I can't see the convenience of makes him think that you are just an easy woman for being unfaithful .._..- Gaara were arrested under the door and looked at her- _I've notice you are quieter, so I think that the best thing would be letting you alone so you can better appreciate the ideas. Try to sleep, remember that you have a child in your belly._

Temari pales before his eloquent monologue.

-_You're right, Gaara_ – she talked slowly and low-_But his reaction hurt me hardly. I love him so much, but he didn't trust me. I don't want him to accept me just because I'm going to have his child, I don't want it like this…_

_- Temari, ¡He thinks you were cheating on him! Sometimes I think he is right saying women are troublesome._

_- Are you giving him a point? _

_- I am not saying he is right, I´ll keep neutral between you two. If I told you what I would like to do as your brother, I just need to go to Konoha and wrapped him in my sand to Sunagure and take off that sad face of yours. But it's your happiness and you have to think about a bit. If you had said, "I'm pregnant," he would have understood, but you tend to complicate everything. "We are three" involves many things and although he thinks as a genius, he can never understand a woman… no one can._

_-__But there is not reason on tell him about the baby, ´cause he doesn't want to be with me._

_- He made that baby, Temari, he is not a father yet … This situation is in your hands. Only take all the time you'll need to think what's best. Just take a decision and I'll support you. I hope you sleep well _

_- Arigatou, Otouto .._

**Thanks for reading, commenting, alerts, for everything. **

000 -- --

Choji approached hesitantly toward his friend who, as always, watched the clouds.

They have more than three days ago that did not speak with each other. If someone try to talk to Shikamaru, he only growl monosyllables. His parents enquired him several times about his mood without receiving a response. At the end, they decided to give him some space. Shikaku asked Choji to speak to him. He was desperate because his son even tried the food and he knew this situation was going to kill his mother.

_- Konbanwa, Shikamaru  
_

_- __¡Yo!._ -answered the brown hair boy and continued watching the clouds without even turning toward his friend.

_- __Are you going to tell me what's going on?  
_

_- I have no __intention to talk about it, Choji, sorry.  
_

_- Well, __I have no intention to leave, so I bring 45 packages BBQ Potatoes chips with salsa. I will take the time to swallow up them all, so I can wait until you want to.  
_

He spent almost an hour and Shikamaru didn't give signs of life. Only one potatoes bag to finishing all of them. Shikamaru felt pity for his friend sick expression.

_- Okay, I will tell you what happens if that makes you feel better. It's very simple, I fell in love with her and she cheated on me, there is nothing more to add. Period._

_- We are talking about Temari, right?_ -Choji needed to find out what was happening to his friend. Shikamaru continued talking sadly.

_-__As you remember, we started to see each other secretly a few months ago. I always thought she was unattainable for me, but it wasn't. We go to bed and look at the shit that I became._

_- If that's all, I can't see the problem. You can love someone else again; In fact, you can choose any women you want from Konoha. The 70 of unmarried women would like to marry and having children with you and you know it for sure. You are the heir of your clan head, handsome, considered a genius, good ninja and the consented baby of the Hokage. _

_- I know finding a woman to get married won't be an issue for me, that would be stupid. The sad reality is that I fell in love as an idiot for that woman. I was able to declare my feelings openly to her and she laughs at me in the face. I was a complete asshole to believe that a woman like her will settle for a man like me. _

_- I'm sorry, friend_ - said Choji comprehensive. - _I think you underestimate yourself. Moreover, Do you really believe that is true?, How did you hear? What does she said?_

- _She crashed it to my face. She told me about her adventure as if such a thing._ -His voice became hoarse this time - _"we are three", was the only thing she told me_.

Choji was laid back taking the same position as his friend.

-_Shikamaru, I remember the day you came to me in the attic so happily; you told me you were together in a relationship without commitments. But have you ask her exclusivity? In other words, you have no right to demand fidelity, haven't you? _

_-No_

-When she told you about the other man, did she tell you why?

_-No… _

_-Did she tell you her choice or decision? _

_- She told me she could not decide…I told her I wouldn't share her with no__body and will be better to leave things as well. _

_-And what does she said? _

_-She said I was wrong. _

_-Hmmmmmm… wrong about three people on the relationship?, wrong with You?, with him? Or wrong because you don't love her... Well, buddy, I really don't know how you deal to being together, because you are so complicated. I do not understand you at all._

Shika´s mouth was dry; he turned to see his quiet friend looking at the sky and added

_-I __don't know………. I suppose that is not clear at all.  
_

_-__It means, you just guessed it_- Choji smiled triumphantly. He was right. Shikamaru had no place to hide his face, he had accused Temari, broke their relationship and wasn't sure what she wanted to tell him!

_-__Shshhhhh _

_  
-And __why in the world you didn't ask her about it? Or maybe you don't want to hear her answer due fear of commitment……  
_

_-Of course not.  
_

_-__If that so, why don't you go and ask her now?  
_

_-__Because I know her, she will kill me for sure.  
_

_-__Are you fear of her?  
_

_-I do not fear any woman, __but it is too troublesome and…  
_

_-__Let me guess, your love ended three days so you wont fight. Oh, Dear friend, please be honest and stop a bit and stop pity yourself.  
_

_-Shshhhhh_

_-Choji, I don't know what to do, Mendokusai……….  
_

_-How __much you love her?  
_

_-__I'm achieving my dreams of a family with her and then dying along her side_. - Choji was surprised by his answer. He knew it was love, but that sentence ended in deepest thoughts.

_-I´m achieving my dreams of a family with her and then dying along her side. - Choji was surprised by his answer. He knew it was love, but that sentence ended in deepest thoughts. _

_- If you love her so much, then you have to make sure everything. I could spend two days giving potential meanings to what she told you and you could not conclude it. Talk to her, tell her that you can hear her. _

_-Do you think it will works? _

_-I hope so, bro, you look like shit……-_Chouji said and laughed. -_Mata Ashita, Shikamaru_

Choji lifted from the ground. A man's figure appeared from the bushes with a deer at his side, he was Nara Shikaku.

_- Thanks, Choji you're a great friend_. - He whispered.

_- Shikamaru, Baka…… according Asuma you're a genius and you're beating the record in stupidity_. - Shikaku looked impressive and serious-_All Konoha people have been awaiting the relationship you and that girl from Suna have, your mother and I included_. _Don't you wondered why you never had a mission when the kunoichi of the Arena was here?… Because Tsunade knows … Why nobody look at for you, including Choji or Asuma?… Or better, why I never wake you up at 6:00 am as everyday when she is here? … Because I was afraid of finding you naked and doing it to your girl, you idiot!_

_-__I don't understand why all of us have noticed the change that she had made in you and you do not. I think you always know that, the problem is that you're a damned coward, you've always been and you will. The worst case is that you think you are a man, just by looking at me the way you're doing now, very angry because you know that I'm telling the truth and you can not contradict me. –_his voice sound calm-_Son, the fact that you bring a woman to bed does not make you a real man. You become a man when she is happy at your side. She decided that she was your woman and all except you noticed it. So if our assessment is correct and you're on her side and speak to her, you probably realize the error you had committed.  
_  
Shikamaru look down unable to see his father in the eyes…. ¡Damned treacherous tears! Why could them wait until his father disappears?

Shikaku was placed squatting at his level, putting his hand against his shoulder.

_- If it is true that she was unfaithful, and she said it to you, is because she needed your forgiveness. I don't believe that such a beautiful love story could end just because she has been wrong once; you are not God to judge her.  
_  
The hand that had Shikaku on the shoulder of his son surrounded him closer to him and the other finally embraced him. That was the drop that filled the glass.

_-I love her, Otousan.  
_  
_- I know, son, you don't need to tell me. Just talk to her…_

**Thanks for reading, commenting, for the alerts, for everything XD**


	4. In Konoha

**Chapter IV**

Gaara brought together all members of Suna´s Council to inform them about the preparations for the important visit of the Feudal Lord to the Fire Country's Villages. Each village should send a representative to a meeting at Konoha to finalize the details.

Baki suggested Temari. Gaara agreed. They all know about her good relations with Konoha. Temary didn't say a word. All her fears were crushing her head and made her heartbeat gone a thousand per mile… She will see him again.

The meeting was over and Temary went to her room to mourn her misfortune. Five minutes later someone knocked her door.

"_Temary, gets ready. You will leave to Konoha early morning; I have already sent a notification to Tsunade"Sama."_

"_Gaara, no, please, I'm begging you on bended knee, I don't want to go to Konoha. In addition, my dizziness and nausea won't help at all, I could faint along the way, you know!. _

"_You have to see him one day or another. It will be easier now, because nobody notice your pregnancy yet. It is an opportunity to do what you think should be more convenience for you. Do you want to know if he really loves you? This is your chances._

"_Sometimes I think you are the older one, Gaara"_

"_I have to, ´cause you are my siblings"_

"_Gaara, don't preach!"_

"_So, stop doing stupid things. Packed your things and let's go"  
_

"_are you coming too?"_

_  
__"Do you really think I would leave you travel alone? No, I won't. Kankuro will be in charge and he is already enjoying it._

* * *

" SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIZUNEEEEEEEE

"Tsunade Sama! "

_" Please look for Shikamaru, he must be at his office and bring his lazy ass here"_ –Said Tsunade launching a book to Shizune

"_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

She found him around a pile of paper, with much work to spend the entire summer working, but he was as calm as usual with a pencil on his forehead trying to decipher the role he had in front.

Shizune had to call his name twice. He was cast in his thoughts.

"_Shikamaru"kun, I apologize but Tsunade Sama wants to talk to you immediately. She was a fierce when I left"_

_  
__" Mendokusai… .. Now she will be mad at me without reasons"_

OO..OO

_" Sumimase, Tsunade sama, Shizune said you needs me" _

"_Yes, Shikamaru, get close_" – she puts her hands in a pyramid mode" _Within one month we'll receive Feudal Lord here in Konoha. You'll be responsible for handling this eventr.  
_

"_Mendokusai"_ –he said yawming out loud -"_Anything else?"_

_" Yes"_ –she said madly- _"Tomorrow you'll receive visitors from Suna to help you prepare the event. _

Shikamaru hesitate one minute before confronting the woman who was in front of him.

"_Tsunade Sama"_ – he said approaching the Hokage "_I need some days off, I do not feel well lately and the amount of work that I have not allow me to make this work effectively, so I think that the best thing would be holding another person." _

_"First, your request answer is NO. Second, keep your distance and respect my decisions, nobody tells me how to handle my affairs and third please, face"off that expression, you look like Tonton.  
_

Shikamaru stared at the floor trying to process the information he had received. Someone from the sand would come… his heart told him that person will be Temari. How will he react when see her? He did not know it for sure.

If they weren't broke up, he will only need to think where to go, what to eat, create a new perverse sexual action by the mere fact to surprise her. But, this was another story.

"_It's__ something wrong, Shikamaru?"_ Tsunade said taking him out of his fantasy

" _I appreciate your concern, Tsunade Sama, but it's a personal matter"_.

" _I understand_" -Tsunade added uncomfortable.

"_It wasn't my intention to offend you, Fifth. I have to fix something that I have broken, but I don't know how to do it. That's all"  
_

" _It's a common situation for all of us to overcome our hidden fears once in a while"_.

_"You have not understood…………… I don't fear anything, it's just that…."  
_

"_Of course I do... you are speaking about Kazekage´s sister with whom broke up. Did you think that I am idiot? You're afraid to ask for forgiveness, child, but I can assure you that this won't remove your manhood. Quite the opposite!_ – She said out loud- _"Leave aside this. Once you do that, think about the next step. Thinking is what gives you best"_ -she winked at h_"and now go on, I have enough work here… Oh, and take the day. I told you that I do not want to continue seeing your boring face wandering through the corridors_ "

"_Thanks Tsunade Sama"_ – he half smiled grateful.

Shikamaru left the administrative offices of the village and went home. He looks at the heaven, was a clear day, very beautiful, and filled with clouds…….

* * *

--00—00--

Temary and Gaara arrived in Konoha four in the afternoon of the fifth day of the week.

After their door registration on the village entrance, they went to the Hokage´s office for courtesy and then to the hotel to rest for the meeting next day. Tsunade apologized because of Nara, who was the person in charge of preparations for the ceremony with the Feudal Lord had taken the day off. Temari smiled grateful to heaven.

After greeting the Hokage, Shizune showed them the hotel they had been assigned. It was a very welcoming place and quiet. It had a little restaurant, bar and hot springs.

"_Gaaaaaaaaaaraaaaaaaaaaaa"_ – it was Naruto´s voice, as always, radiating energy and joy.

_" Naruto kun"_ - Gaara replied and extended his arm the same way he did it last time after "his death."_ "Let's have a few drinks, Gaara"_.

_"I don't drink, Naruto"_.

"_I don't care about it. Just join me and give your sister sometime with Shikamaru. He is having a dog humor last few days"-_ He look at Temari- "_Temari, keep a close eye on Nara or he could bark you"._

Gaara could not hide that Naruto always makes him smile. He smiled almost imperceptibly and turned his eyes to Temari – "_I see you later"_

Great! Alone in Konoha, in a romantic hotel. Kuso!…………

Temari bathe with cold water in order to help her swollen muscle. Nobody could notice her pregnancy yet, ´cause she only had two months, but the effects on her body was too obvious. She wasn't as agile as she used to be and the nausea and dizziness not ceased even if she tried to seek. She had decided to hide her pregnancy to everyone in Suna due the repercussions. Having a bastard son was not a nice action in her village.

She dressed up a white yukata that gave an angelic look combined with her current pallor. A soft music coming from the hotel bar encouraged her to move towards further.

"_What would you like to drink, beauty?"_ – The waiter said.

"_A glass of water, please." _

"_Sure lady"._

She can even know her anymore. A glass of water? She needed a good drink of sake to burn her throat and all her senses to forget this man once and for all.

In less than a quarter, the bar was crowded with villagers, who placidly chat and took a few drinks. A couple on their 40 was approaching her. Just looking at the man she knew who they were. The man was tall, hair gripped in a tail and the same penetrating eyes of his son. The woman, lowest and thin, with a face that showed a mixture of beauty and hard character.

" _Sabaku no Temari?"_ -Asked the gentleman- _"we are Nara Shikaku and Yoshino, Shikamaru´s parents"_.

Temari remained without speaking just looking at this man in front of her. She knew his lover will look exactly like him in ten years.

"_This is so obvious; your son is your living portrait, Shikaku san. It is a pleasure to meet you finally"_. "She shook hands with them. It was incredible that she didn't meet them, despite having slept on their home for several occasions.

"_Did you come to stay with our son, didn't you?"-_said the woman in a blink of an eye, without giving Temari the chance to react to that question.

"_Come on, woman_" -the man spat his wife- _"You cant ask her that question"_

_  
__"Yes. This is about my son. I gave him birth!_" she turned back to Temari _"Shikamaru is suffering, dear. He is become thin for not eating, if he continues like this, he would die for sure"_.

"_Shikamaru is angry, woman. Just let him growth up, that's all_" -Shikaku told his wife with and irritated face. Then he talked to Temari- "_Please forgive this woman, she is so…" _

"_Troublesome, right?_ –Temari added.

Temari could not avoid launching. Genes are incredible. Those two men resembled even in talking! She had never seen anything like this before.

_  
__"Your very nature, Shikaku"_ -Yoshino said – "_Please answer me girl, I want to know what will happen with my boy…with you both".  
" I have not come to stay with your son, Yoshino san. I am very sorry that my presence is misunderstood in the village. I am just come here to work"_

"_Temari chan, Shikamaru may be lazy and humorless, but he's a good man. He needs someone to care about him"_ –Yoshino added hopefully- _"Do you care about my child? Tell me the truth. If you tell me you don't love him, I'll understand and takes my hopes out."_

Temari dropped her head trying to hide what she felt. She wanted to tell that she loved her son with all her body and soul. When she lifts her head, Yoshino was scrutinized and read her thinking. In the eyes of Temari was reflected all the love that her mouth couldn't say.

"_That's all I need to know"_ -Yoshino said- _"Women can understand each other. I apologize for coming all over just to bother you with things that do not concern us, but please understand that I can't see my son suffer and stay idle. I'm his mother!"_

"_Mendokusai, Kanai! You are scaring her. Be quiet!"_ – then he turn towards the kunoichi- _"Temari san, I know well what happened and who can fix it. If you're willing to try it, you have all our support. If he makes you suffer, just tell me and I'll skinned him as a pig. But don't waste your lives for fear of living, ok?_."

"_What do you mean you know what happens and I don't, Nara Shikaku?"_ -Yoshino grabbed him by a hose and forced him to look at her straight in the eye- _"We will have time to talk back home"_

_" Mendokusai……. Let me go, woman, we are in public! You are a really bossy woman. we already did our part, the rest depend on them"_

"_I really appreciate you have took the time to come to meet me. It was an honor. Arigato gozaimasu"._ –Temari said smiling

Yoshino hugged to Temari. She saw them exiting towards the door, Shikaku with his hands into the pockets, his face numb and his wife trapped by an arm. They were a beautiful couple.

Temari smile again. She loved the couple. They discuss and loved with madness. They would be very similar to her and …

It would be best not think anymore. Dizziness threatened to attack her in the middle of the bar and Temari decided that it was best to leave her room. Being pregnant ... was very troublesome. Damn!

Gaara arrived at the hotel after midnight. He asked for Temari´s room key just to make sure she was okay, although he knew that she slept. When he open the door, he noted surprised that she was awake, sitting under the window, watching the stars. Gaara felt a rare reaction in his heart. He could never imagine seeing his sister, that brave kunoichi, so fragile and vulnerable.

"_Stars are beautiful, aren't them?"_ –She said suddenly without even turning to look-_ "so high that nothing can harm them"_

He felt sad just for her. That was the feeling.

"_Temari, there is something that I have to tell you"_ -Temari stared at him with curiosity- _"Come and sit next to me. I promise you, it will be fun"  
_

Temari fell from her throne to seek a few pillows where reclining her back to sit next to her brother. Trying to sit with nothing to support her back isn't possible; it looks like her body was against herself.

"_I have found your lazyass boyfriend and we TALK A LOT"_ –Temari opened her eyes and sat up in bed abruptly.

FLASHBACK

Gaara and Naruto came to a bar that was right in the heart of the Village. They were really surprised to find Choji, trying to soothe Shikamaru, who was drunker than his father, tried to strangle the bartender with his shade just because he didn't want to serve more sake.

"_Naruto kun, please help me with Shikamaru"_ -Choji said

"_What the hell is happening with you, Shikamaru, relax man!_

" _NOT, Damn! Give me my fuckin´ drink, KUSO! ..."_

" _I cant serve you more, Shikamaru kun, you are drunk already and your father will kill me if I do that"_"- Clamed the waiter across the bar.

"_Won't you? That's ok...Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu……_

Shikamaru tried to make the seal, but his hands were imprisoned by sand.

"_Nani? What the hell!"_ –he said loudly.

_"What would my sister think if she saw you in these conditions?_" –Gaara whisper.

_"Gaara… Your sister didn't care about me, so what's the point?"_

"_Just be careful about the way you talk to me, asshole. If you weren't drunk, I would kill you right here ... And please, stop trying to hide what happens between you and my sister. I already know about it"_.

Shikamaru sat down after realizing what he had said, sat down.- _"Gaara sama…you said…you know…I mean Temari…did she?"_

"_Yes, I said it and please stop stuttering. Don't worry; I won't kill you if that's what you think. I just come to talk to you."_

Shikamaru sighed relieved. So Temari had dared to say it to his brother and Gaara didn't assassinate him. Something does not fit.

"_Would you like something to drink, Gaara Sama?"_ –he whispered trying to be courteous with the Kazekage. Hopefully he would say him how Temari is going.

"_Seeing you as drunk as you are makes me doubt of drinking. However, I'll accept. We have too much to talk and a drink will make it easier._

Choji, Naruto and the others in the bar noted the Kazekage comment and captured the message letting them alone.

Flashback END

"_He is in love with you, Temari, more than I thought_" – Gaara said- _"Despite the fact he was very drunk, I made him drink two more sake bottles to stunning him and told me everything. I know that wasn't honest, but I had to listen to both sides of the story for a better understanding. When he talked about you, he looks terrible and sad. He told me from the very beginning of you both, when you kissed the first time, even when you went to bed together and the times you come to see him and…"_

"_Gaara… This is so embarrassing. Don't you have any good talking? Anything than our privacy" _-Temari started flushing.

"_You have a sexual history as long as a couple married for ten years…"_ -Gaara smiled making her even more flushing- _"You did it in your hotel room, in the courtyard of the Hokage´s offices, in his office, in a public spa, in the river and even in his house when he had to cover you mouth ´cause you can awake his parents with your sexual moans"._

"_Gaara please stop it!"  
_

Temari had failed each and every one of the joints of her body. Even the hand that held her mouth fell unconscious on her thigh. He must be very drunk for talking about sex with her brother.

"_Don't be so shy, you will collapse, forgive him, he was very drunk and the last bottle wasn't help. Also, I gave him the impression that we have already talked about you and that I was aware of you relationship from the beginning. It's easy to drop your tongue when you lose your brain_" -Gaara was laughing out loud.

He stop laughing and got serious again.

"_He thought you were unfaithful to him with another man. I don't know if it was the alcohol or his love for you, but he told me that he preferred to share than missing you. If this doesn't mean love for you, I really don't know what it is"._

Temari could not articulate words. It was easier to cry now that she was expecting a child. She placed a hand in her mouth unable to believing it and tears started to flow over her face.

"_I don't think he is as cowardly as you say. You are the weaker here. At least he opened his feelings. You barely speak. I'll keep neutral. But I think if he convinced me, you can believe him too. Please, rest, tomorrow will be a very long day for you"  
_

The Kazekage of the Arena, got up from bed. He had been on target. His sister was speechless and it was good enough.

_"By the way, I didn't agree to make this trip just to accompany you. That was unnecessary, you are strong enough. I just want to give you a piece of common sense".  
_

Temari was lifted out of bed, ran to his brother and hugged him - _"Thanks"  
_

"_Don't thank me, a man do what he has to do. Women are so…_

_  
__"Are you going to speak like him now? _

"_Don't say a word"_

"_Agreed. I think tomorrow I will speak with him. But it will be my way. I'll try to find out the answers for myself. The hardest think will be telling him about the baby. He is so young"_

"_Good. If he does not want the baby, I will register, he or she, as mine. I do not want unnecessary comments about my family".  
_

Temari again embracing his brother and kissed as many times as the sand allowed her.

"_Arigato……….Aishiteru otouto"_

_

* * *

_

**Hi! I apologize for taking too much time! Next one will be sooner ´cause it´s lemon jejeje **

Reviews?


	5. We need to be together

Shikamaru approached dragging his feet; he looked so manly with his wet hair on his shoulders, a beard of several days and his mouth half open, perhaps trying to calm the dryness in his throat.

Temari made use of all her pride for not going back and kiss his sensual mouth. Despite the nausea, she forced herself to remain upright. She wasn't demonstrated weakness although that will cost swallowed her own vomit.

Shikamaru stood in front of the kunoichi, with his black eyes staring on her face. She was beautiful. The headache was not helping.

He was waiting for her outside the hotel as always, but when she appear with her younger brother, he didn't dared to get close to her.

"Ohayô gozaimasu" Shikamaru said trying to be polite "We must talk, Temari"

" Yada…" Temari seemingly carefree.

She asked Kami Sama for clemency to stop the nausea and her prayers were heard.

"Temari, listen; I need to understand what the hell happened to us".

"I won't talk to you, Shikamaru. Obviously, you didn't trust me, so that will be unnecessary".

" Mendokusai… Temari. I don't care if you don't want to talk me. We'll do it for sure."

Kakashi, who was lying under the door, right next to Gaara, dared to interrupt the discussion.

"Yo!, Shikamaru…… hurry up! We must begin"

"Hai, Kakashi Sensei"

Both ninjas went to the office without even an eye contact, much less talk. The nerves had betrayed both.

"Please accept our apologies Tsunade Sama, Kazekage-Sama, senseis, friends and colleagues" He said

Shikamaru preceded the meeting as had been agreed. Temari was admired to see him lead with grace, mastery and sobriety a meeting where all were older than him, including her. He covered all the points required and requested the opinion of those present, those who chose to skip their opinions, following the deployment of unequivocal skill embodied by the ninja, impressing even his own father, who only nod proudly.

At the end of the meeting, he invited all to a brief tasting and drinks to begin the festivities and all the people reacted happily. These were divided into smaller groups and began drinking and eating lively.

Shikamaru was served only cold water. Gaara and Naruto were laughing. Sometimes hangover is the worst enemy of a man.

While in another side of the room, Temari swallows a tray full of rolls. By her own request, they were left in front of her. Choji joined her.

Shikamaru realized that she looks so exquisite; perhaps more healthy, very bright eyes, wider hips, more of a woman. He smiled to see how Choji and she ate together.

Temary felt observed by the corner of the Jounin´s eyes while he talked with his father, Choza and Inoichi. All the people around noted how they looked each other. It was very funny. An incredible ninja battle, they challenge and also complemented each other.

Tsunade joined the group were Kakashi, Genma, Neji, Iwashi, and Gekko raid and she said something secretly. They all smiled pleased. The only thing Gaara reached to hear was from Tsunade.

" Interesting, Shikamaru has never been indiscreet. I had missed this meeting for any reason" –said the Hokage

The jounins smiled and looked Kakashi accomplice.

"I already have a brilliant idea" The ninja copy said smiling.

From time to time, Temari was lifted from her chair and came running toward the bath at the end of the hall. After having removed all that she had been eaten without even digest, Temari do her hair; put some fragrance and a pink lipstick on her lips. She liked the image that the mirror returned, except for the troublesome issue of the Yukata, she didn't imagine that in two months her breast increase one size.

"Please, help your mom and be a good baby," she said while touching her belly.

When she returned to the party, she noticed that Choji had decided to join the old group Ino-Shika-Cho.

"I know what you're trying, Choji and you wont get it" she thought

At the other side were Naruto, Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara. A strong hand took her elbow and spoke her very close on her ear in a tone higher than usual.

"" Why dont you join us precious woman? " Kakashi said with a hoarse and manly voice, it seemed more a plea than a request –

"Please shine our space with your beauty." Temari was unable to avoid flushing all over her face. The ninja copy was known as much for his excellent skills as a ninja than for his talent with the ladies, adding the fact that he was an attractive man to the entire width of the word.

Gaara slowly smiled and whispered to Naruto "The party is going to begin now"

Shikamaru noticed how seductive Kakashi spoke to his woman, but thought that his sensei would not be capable of playing dirty. Anyway, he preferred to ask a bit of space to put his father at his side, so he could take a good look where the group was.

He didn't like the scene. The men wrapped completely removing her from the scope of the Nara. He was only able to hear the sensual laughter of his beloved. He looked at Genma with displeasure as he lifted Temari´s right arm and made her turn on her foot.

The jounins whistled. Tenari continued laughing and her yukata opened dangerously expanding the cut neckline. All jounin eyes were directed to the female body, earrings swinging from the breasts of Temari. Shikamaru was mad and he contained the urge to go after her and take her away from there.

" Did something happened to you? "Shikaku asked him and placed his hand on his forehead. "Do you got a fever? You look pretty red and you are hot, you should go with your mother".

"Come´on Dad, Stop it. I'm no longer a kid" Shikamaru said forcefully removing his father's hand.

Chouza and Inoichi had not realized the situation yet, but just looking at Shikaku's smile, noticed the game.

In the other side of the room, Neji caressed Temari's cheek and then bended on his knees and touch her leg and place the other hand on her ankle.

"Cinderella, Would you let me mooring your sandals? I don't want you to fall, Ojo Sama (4)" he whispered.

Shikamaru was seeing that with overshadowed eyes. He squeezed his fists and went directly to a sensual Temari. She had already realized the game.

"One thing was Kakashi sensei, another the cute Hyuga's child" thought Shikamaru

Nara approached Temari and placed in front of her. Neji, began to rise from the floor.

" You are very good at public speaking, Nara-Kun." Neji said.

As an answer, he received Shikamaru's fulminate look.

"I am very good at many things, Neji-Senpai" he answered and then he turn to Temari

"I think you're enjoying this meeting so much"

"¡Oh, yes! This is so funny and Konoha's men are… " -Temari placed her eyes all around the men next to her excluding him- "… a sensual delight"

Shikamaru got mad by her provocation.

"Come to my office, now! "

" I would prefer to go later. It feels so nice around here and…"

" This isn't a suggestion, baby. It's an order! , he said.

" Who do you think you are? I am free to do what pleases me!"

She couldn't finish the sentence, because she saw with horror that his fist was heading directly towards her. She closed her eyes.

All people were shocked.

Temari opened her eyes and met his so close that she could see as the sphincter did its job by widening the black pupils that looked her. He was breathing on her mouth. She saw to the right and saw Shikamaru's hand argued her wrist gently, then to the left, and saw the hand that had beaten the wall dropping blood from the flexors.

She took her hands in the mouths as a sign of horror and Shikamaru realized that he had been an easy prey for jealousy. Too late.

The manipulator of shadows turned a little, five seconds on both sides, and watched with shame as those present in the courtroom what looked absorbed in total silence.

" Moushiwake-Arima (1), it was not my intention to offend nobody here. This woman and I have unfinished business to attend" – He ceded his position, put his left knee on the floor and dropped his head. "Shitsurei-shimashita (2)".

He cursed himself mentally for having lost control by a woman in front of his father, his friends, the Hokage and Kazekage. His humiliation was interrupted by a female voice and a hand that touched his shoulder.

" Baka! You went too far, Nara Shikamaru, let's leave and end up with this conversation as soon as possible. I will not accept this shit from you or anybody".

30 minutes later, the ninjas were still laughing at the situation, including Gaara and they were glad to see that, despite the time elapsed, they had not returned either.

Shikamaru show her the door outside his office. He introduced the key in the lock, and let her get in first. He closed the door behind and placed slide. He looked at her. She was mad.

"Temari , I'm sorry… " he said almost whispering "what happened one minute ago is part of the inexperience that you are always teasing me about, but you have to understand that I am a man and I can not stand when another man approaches you. In addition Neji was playing and you… I think you like it".

"I don't belong to you. We made love, but I'm not your property. You are just a jerk. I can stand your lack of confidence, Shikamaru"

" I apologize for feeling the need to protect your!" He answered ironically.

" If you want to protect me, then do it from yourself. Baka!, How dare you show your anger on a wall. Yaro…Oh, Kami, look at your hand"

"I am dying of jealousy, Temari"

Temaria felt pity for him.

" Temari, please, just tell me only one thing… Why the hell we change? What had happened ?... being without you is killing me".

"I also asked myself the same question, but I don't know how we can make it if you don't trust me"

Shikamaru embraced her with one hand and trapped the golden hair on his chest with the other. Temaria looked upwards and met his eyes, full of desire.

She kissed his jaw noting the growing beard, stood on tiptoe to kiss him and caressed his hair. Shikamaru was completely bewitched by the woman who was abused his will.

" Temari … Onegai itashimasu (3)" Shikamaru begged.

"What's wrong, genius? ... Would you like to do it now? Here? The truth is that we had never done it in your office… " She said suggestively, trying to learn about his real intentions.

"Temari, please stop " He said while withdrawing her hands from his chest "You're asking me for a little game and I want something else. I want a relationship that involves more seriousness and commitment to each other. This is not about just fucking you.

"I have been insulted a few times in my life" she said with coldness "but you take the first prize. Now you are insinuating that I, as a woman, can not freely express my wishes… "just fucking me" what an stupid expression is that?"

" Kami Sama! Temari. This is not about equal rights, but of intimacy and affection. I can not make love with you and continue my life as if nothing had happended. Sorry, I can´t. I will give you all the time you need until you're ready to bring a long term relationship. What I'm asking you is live your life as you please and come back to me as soon as you have eyes only for me and you'll find a man willing to give everything for the simple fact of making you happy"

" This isn't easy for me, crybaby. A few moments ago you treat me like shit and now, with your beautiful words, you think you can change my mind"

" I do not want to change your mind, just accept what we are. I have spent the most difficult months of my entire life"

" I haven't a great time either.

" I don't think so, you look more beautiful…voluptuous… anyone would say that you did it well without me"

" You are inside of me, so I can be without you"

" And why you reject me?" Shikamaru answer without understanding what she had said.

" Don't you understand? I did what I thought was the best at that time. What was the best for you, because I love you. Now I see that it wasn't and that's why I agreed to talk to you"

" I said I loved you and you just ran. What a beautiful way to express your love!"

" Do you want to forget the past just for one moment!" She shouted.

" Temari, please, look at me… " Shikamaru said when he noticed she was crying.

"That's not easier for me. I love you, that's the truth. That's why I'm here. I do want to accept your proposal. But I dont want to see anyone else or leave with anyone else. You are the man that I chose. If you want me too, I'm here…

Shikamaru noticed she was shaking. She was scare of his Keeling. That was obvious.

The man put his hands on her shoulders and attracted to him, making her back felt his chest. She could felt his heartbeat, the strength of his fingers, his breath in her hair. She closed her eyes and tasted the feeling until his body seemed immersed in a liquid heat in her inner tights.

Her body was completely hedgehogs to feel his lips tasting the soft curve of her neck. She stopped thinking altogether.

Shikamaru get down and up kissing her back, he took apart her yukata and sought the curve of her shoulder, laming desperately.

He trapped her breasts with his hands. It wasn't his imagination, they were bigger.

Temaria fell back her hands until his buttocks, thighs, legs and her knees feels the cold floor. Shikamaru had kept his eyes closed, tasting the travel of her hands until he felt the warm breath of her mouth on his sex. His eyes were opened wide and couldn't stop a sex sound coming out of his mouth.

"Onegai Temari stop it…… I can do this any longer if you keep doing it like that"

"Does it has to be always exactly as you want, Shikamaru?" – She smiled with real satisfaction.

He offered his right hand and lifted her, turning her again on his back.

" Yes. Because what I want is to see you coming with me. Let's enjoy this pleasure together" – he whispered while his hands were guide down on her.

She moans under the feeling of his fingers running all over her. Temari felt the hot humidity ran on her leg.

She lost her mind for ten seconds and was aware that despite the orgasm, her urgent desire for this man had not abated. That man make her crazy.

"You're mine" – he said while penetrating from behind "Relax, baby. Rest your body on your shoulders"

She obeyed.

The ninja's hands took her by the hips to match the frantic swinging of his pelvis. When she was accustomed to his pace, he took both breasts with his hands, squeezing in every penetration.

Temari did not know how or when she had started to moan with pleasure, nor when she finished. The notion of time and space was limited to the pleasure that his body gave her. Everything on he was perverse, his hands, lips, skin, sex…

"I can do it any longer, my Temari… my woman" whispered when he noticed that his climax was near. She seemed not to hear, unable to hear anything due her own wailing.

Shikamaru dropped a hand up her sex while penetrated her with force, trembling with desire. Just twenty seconds of combining direct handling and penetration wild Temari again for having a new orgasm. The sinuous contraction of her vaginal muscles, ended the rest of his control. He moans desperately and shuddered several times.

" Am I heavy? " he asked still convulsed.

" No. That is how I love it, you inside of me, forever" she answered.

" Submission?" he joked.

" Not…just pleasure "she laughed.

When he could regain his breath, he got up from his warm temporary bed.

" I don't like to, but we need to get dressed" He said "we need to return to the fucking meeting"

He stared as her breast and add "By the way, I don't know if it's my pervert imagination, but I think your breast had grown and your hips are wider"

"You dislike it, right?

"No, not at all. It stimulates my visual pleasure But that does not mean that I like another men to see you, as my "comrades" did a while ago" he said ironically

" It's logical, men are always cordial with us in this period, as well as it is natural that our breast grow… " she stop immediately realizing what she said.

Shikamaru placed squat, close his eyes and put his fingers as a plate. That was the same posture he used in the Chunnin exams. A minute later. He lifted with a tender smile and hugged Temari.

"Ai shiteruzu, Temari"

"I love you too Shikamaru "

Temari knew that this was the best time for telling him the true. It was now or never.

"Shikamaru, before we decide to continue with our lives, there is something that I must tell you" Temari had begun to mourn "I'm so sorry for keeping this as a secret for so long. Even knowing that you love me I have not the courage to find the right words to tell you this. I would like to change the pass but I just can"

" Why do you want to do that? Would you like to change things that we have done? because I don't. I am happy to know that I love you, you'll be the mother of my children and we´ll share our lives together.

" Will you change your mind if I told you are going to be father at 19?"

"Nothing is going to change my life"

" I don't think you understood me…" she said staring at him, cheeks drenched with tears.

She took his hand and place it on her belly. – "you have never understood. I will repeat once again"

" Shikemari will be her name" –he said finally.

" What do do you say?" – She answer with surprise

" You can no longer be traveling between the Arena and Konoha, I am not going to allow it"

" When do you realize that I'm pregnant?... I´m so sorry…please forgive me"

" What am I supposed to forgive you, Temari? Forgive you because you had concealed bearing a child because you weren't sure about my love for you or just because you feel guilty because you think you will hurt me? I am the one who have to pray for your forgiveness. I must be sincere from the very beginning and tell you that this was not a game for me; that it was love. Forgive me for putting you in a position that you weren't ready to handle, you would not be crying like this. This is only my fault. Forgive me for being a complete idiot for not considers this situation as an option before judging the woman you are.

Temari get down on her knees and rest her head on Shikamaru´s legs.

" I am happy to love you. I love the opportunity of live our lives together with a loop as beautiful as a child. I hope to someday have the opportunity to give you enough love to pay the magic you bring to my life.

Temari look his eyes deeply. Shikamaru dried her tears and smiled for her trying to reflect his peace on her.

" And, for God's sake, stop cry, this is not good for my baby girl"

" How you know it will be a girl? "

"I just know it.

" The only thing I can't understand is that you weren't able to realize before that I was pregnant when I tried to tell you" –Temari said smiling and placing a finger on his nose "you are consider as a genius"

"That´s pretty easy. You told me there was a third; you didn't said that we will be three. If you had used the correct phrase I would have understood and… " he was interrupted by an angry Temari that ended up pulling the nose.

Shikamaru began to laugh and kissed passionately.

" I love you, troublesome mom"

His love was interrupted by Naruto´s screams.

"Oeeeeee, Shikamaruuuuuuuu, please stop and save something for tonight. We are all tired for waiting"

" Mendokusai "

Shikamaru opened the door and entered his hands on the pockets. Temari reach his arm and smiled.

"I love the way your father looks, you should think about it later"

" Did you met my father? Oh, now I understand, you just figure it out when you met him today, right?"

" No, I already had the pleasure of knowing both" Shikamaru watched her with surprise "your mother and your father"

"Nani? How? When? Where?"

"They visited me at the hotel to the rescue of the woman their son were in love" –she said smiling –"You have a great parents, I love to share you with them"

" Mendokusai. That idea was my troublesome mother for sure"

All the people gathered in the conference room expectant hoped the outcome of their conversation. Some of them were already dominated by alcohol.

When they reached the office, they felt like ten thousand eyes were kept on them.

Shikamaru knew it would have no chance against kazekage if it decides to kill him, but he had a child on the way so he might be strong.

" Otousan, could you please come for a momento"– Shikamaru said to his father.

He guided his father to reach Gaara.

Temari were following them and her heartbeating was running out of her chest. Why was Shikamaru walking towards Gaara with his father?

"Kazekage-Sama, Dad. I need to talk to you both"

" What do you want?" –Gaara answered him with a rude tone.

Shikamaru put his right knee on the floor and dropped his head. " I need to ask your consent to marry your sister. " Shikamaru expected

"What did you say Shikamaru?" –Temari said with her mouth wide open.

"I am asking your brother about our marriage. Don't you understand this at my office? I asked you to be my wife"

Shikamaru keep his eyes on the floor as a sign of respect awaiting for Gaara´s reaction.

"Why do you think I must get into that?" –Gaara questioned him "You have been seen each other for a long time and Temari is of legal age, so I don't see any problem"

"I love your sister, Gaara Sama and I love the child we are gonna have. But I want my child to have a happy family" Shikamaru hold his breath for a second to add "I won't consider it as a family, if you and your brother are not part of it"

Shikamaru noticed a shadow that approached him. "It is my end" he thought.

He opened his eyes and found the outstretched hand of Kazekage to help him stand.

"I hope that you never betray the confidence that I am depositing in you, Nara. If something happens to her or the baby. I will cut your testicles so another Nara can't born on Earth"

" I am a man of honor" Shikamaru said serious "From now on, I shall be a citizen of Konoha at Suna full service. Thank you for allowing my children to have the uncles that I hadn't"

Temari approached her brother and whispered –"You had already fall in love with him, don't you?"

Gaara smiled and caressed her face. He turn his look to Shikamaru and smile him too.

Shikamaru reach Temari´s hand and introduce her to his dad.

" Otousan, This is Sabaku No Temari, she will be my wife"

" Welcome to the family, daughter. " Shikaku said smiling and hugged her.

"I promise that I will make him happy. Please tell your wife that I thank you very much for having bred him especially for me"

Shizune, Gai and Naruto were crying out loud. The others smile and wish them luck. The reason for the meeting had changed to a party.

"Well, now you all know it " Shikamaru said looking around the room.

He was interrupted by a coughing feigned from Kakashi.

" Now, we know you will get marry, we already knew all the other details. In fact, we already congratulated her for the pregnancy. Men adore pregnant women; they are so delicate and beautiful… Could it be that you thought we were trying to go out with your woman, Shikamaru? "

All jounins laughed out loud by Kakashi´s drama and Shikamaru blush with shame –

"Your jealousy don't let you see that Genma was admiring how radiant looks Temari with her pregnancy, and, due it is wrong for a woman to make unnecessary efforts, your friend Neji helped her tied the sandals" He contained his laugh.

"Mendokusai. Genma, Neji, … I´m so sorry" –he answered ashamed

"Don't worry about it" Neji replied with his manly voice "We are comrades!"

An energetic Might Guy and lee were crying (Anime stile jejeje)

"Please stops crying Gai and lets celebrate for Temari , Shikamaru and their expected child" – Tsunade suggested

One hour after Shikamaru took Temari by the waist and left the office towards their future together.

* * *

**(1) and (2) Ways to apologize strongly.  
(2) Used to ask for forgiveness begging.**

_**Thank you all for reading. This is the last charter. Please read the epilogue as well.**_

_**Thanks for your comments.**_


	6. Epilogue My daugther

**EPILOGUE**

Temari was resting in her husband legs. It was autumn and the leaves fell all over them. The deer were accustomed to Temari already and ignored her presence. She was just like another Nara for them.

She looked at the peaceful expression on Shikamaru´s face. He looks even younger when he slept, almost a child. Sometimes she was asking herself about her lucky life. These six months at his side had strengthened their feelings. She was a happy woman. As simple as that.

Despite the fact Shikamaru asked her, she refused to live with his parents. She thanked Yoshino so much about it. When he told them the "news", Shikaku suggested it was best to live with them, Yoshino exclaimed:

"_Definitely not! They are a couple, they need their space. Period. Shikamaru, go quickly and clean all junk from the house next door. You have a woman to take care of!"_

Temari arranged the house as a beautiful place to live. It was always people around, friends, parents, her brothers… she miss her brothers, but Kankuro and Gaara always thought in a reason to go to Konoha for the simple fact of seeing Temari and caressed the huge ball formed in her past tonic belly.

A sharp pain in the lower abdomen took her out of dream. She had small pulsations from the previous night, but she supposed it was nothing important. She didn't say to anyone and she didn't refuse to accompany Shikamaru to collect samples to the forest, nor when her husband suggested sleeping under a tree. It was just a little discomfort; she didn't imagine that at any moment would be a change so abrupt.

" _Baka!... I told you that it was not a good idea to come here today"  
_  
"_ Mendokusai… why you hit me woman?"_ - Shikamaru had not realized the exact words that were used- "_Temari…What did you just said?"_

2Because I'm having your baby, is not obvious!"

"I am not a fortune-teller and…"

Shikamaru lifted and began to spin in circles.

"_Stupid asshole, you can't think while moving!2_ –Temari Shouted. The pain was driving her crazy- "_You are dizzying me!_ "

"_We have time"_ –Shikamaru answered her-"_you just start a few moments ago, right? Kami! It's too dangerous to bring you in my arms …"  
_  
"_You idiot! If you do not have pants to take me to the hospital, I will go by myself right now"  
_  
"_Mendokusai, woman. I am trying to coordinate my thoughts, I´m really pressured by this situation and you are insulting me. This isn't help at all."  
_

"_But this is you fault! Ah!"_ –Temari couldn't finish the complete sentence because a contraction made her scream of pain.

Shikamaru rushed on his wife, breathing with difficulty.

"_Temari, Don't you dare having the baby here, do you hear me? I'm at the point of a nervous collapse"_ -Temari said when the pain calmed down a bit.

"Just stay by my side for a while, Shikamaru, everything is going to be all right"

"_And I´m suppose to be the man here and I cant even help you with this pain."_

_"Baby, wants to calm down? I need you to be strong for both; I do not think that can withstand a lot_"

"_But I cant"_ –he answered supporting Temari´s arm on his shoulder- "_How am I going to be quiet at the moment? Look at you!" _– He said watching her face with an expression of pain. Shikamaru get down on bended knee- "_I will carry you in my back"_  
_  
"Give me one second…it's another contraction…"-_ Shikamaru stood up and hugged her. Temari nailed his back

"_Come here, sweetheart. Hold on just a bit, we will ask Tsunade sama for something for the pain_"

"_I want nothing"_ Temari said "_I am a kunoichi of Suna, I've been on the verge of death on several occasions, this is not going to kill me"  
_

"_But I do!" _-Shikamaru said nervously-"_Seriously! I want them to leave me asleep until tomorrow morning. I will not bear to see you suffer so long"  
_  
"_Shikamaru, please stop one minute, is another contraction… Kami!"  
_  
"_Does it hurt?"_ -Asked Shikamaru

"N_ooooooooooooooooooooooo, I'm only practicing for a screams competition, Baka!"_

"_Temari, forgive me baby, I don't know what to do, I see you so fragile and sweat"  
_  
Temari screamed again and pressed her teeth holding her belly with both hands. A hot liquid fell on her legs. She called his name several times without an answer. At this very moment, when she needs him that much, he fainted.

"_Wake up Shikamaru, please Kami"_ –She said while hitting his chest.

The man opened the eyes heavily, fearful of what he could see –"_Does the baby born already?"  
_  
"_Baka yaro, Shikamaru. I feel bad, I need you to be strong for the three of us, I can't do this by myself"_

_  
__"Forgive me Temari, but you aren't helping me. You changed your personality each time you reach a contraction and …Temari … are you ok?"_

" _Kami!"-_ She took Shikamaru by his arm and squeezed it strongly.

"_What's going on here?"_ -Shikaku asked coming from nowhere after hearing Temari screams.

"_I am about to give birth and your son isn't helping"_ –she saw him with murderer eyes.

"_Otousan, please help me. She is going to kill me! She is like a demon about the pain. She broke her bag already"  
_

"_Mendokusai!.."._ - Shikaku grip his chin in a sign of concern.

"_Shikaku!"_

" Dad!"

"_What?"_

"_Say something quickly! I cant think right now."_They both shouted._  
_

" Ok. Well. Shikamaru, hold Temari in your arms and tries to move as you can. Temari, stop shouting or hitting at him, if you reach a contraction relax and breathe, I will go to Tsunade so everything is ready for you arrive. Agree?"

" Hai!"

Shikamaru carried Temari on his back. He wanted to move faster but it was impossible, too dangerous, too troublesome

"_Honey, are you OK?"_  
"_No, you're worried about me and that's nice. I love you, Shika"_  
Shikamaru reached to see the nurses who came up with a stretcher.

" Yes, baby. Forgive me I am so rude"

"Please forgive me for being such a coward"

"I love you, Tem…"

"_Baby, they are here_… "-But he noticed Temari was quite some time without speaking and only tightened him strongly- "_What´s wrong, baby? The contractions are getting stronger, right?"  
_

"_Ah, ah, ah……. I need to push, now! "_ - Shikamaru shouted – "_Tsunade said it will take several hours with the first baby, so please… "_

" No, no, no, don't do It"

"_I don't care what she said, I have to push!"_

" NO... Temari stop playing around with me, I will have a heart attack"

The nurses came and placed Temari in the stretcher.

"_Try not to push until we get to the hospital, ok? You need to stay calm"_ -said one of the nurses.

"_Don't ask me something I can not control! I will push…"_

" Look, we already arrived, just a minute! Breathe, breathe, breathe……"

All their friends and his parent were happy about the baby arrival. Shikamaru was just sit, playing with his thumbs.

" _Oe, Shikamaru"_ –Shikaku said- _"You are doing it pretty well"  
_  
"_ Nani? I am like nothing that shit, dad"  
_  
Shikaku smiled and caressed his son´s head. At that time Shizune came out of the room.

"_She is already crowning, Shikamaru. Temari wants you to cuts the umbilical cord"_…"- Shikamaru repeated to himself- _"but, what does means? crowning?"  
_  
"_We can see the head"._ –Shizune said smiling.

"I can do it, I can do it, I

"_head? Where?"_

Choji took him by the shoulders and pushed him toward the door. The scene was worse than he expected. Temari was sweating, very pale, jading in pain, with her legs open. She looked so helpless and he felt miserably guilty of not being able to feel her pain.

"_Come, Shikamaru, your baby is coming" _-Tsunade said while giving him scissors.

Shikamaru took the scissors and stay by Temari´s side.

"_Honey, you're very strong…" _he said touching her face with the fingertips.

"_I can't do this, Shikamaru, I can't…"  
_  
"O_k, Temari. One more push, this is the last one. Push!"_ –Tsunade said.

"_I can not…"_

"_Please push, baby, one more pain and my son will born"_ - Shikamaru told and passed his right hand to Temari- "_Come´on baby, do it for me".  
_  
"_Sometimes you can be very persuasive. Please took my hand, I _need you" –she said overwhelmed by the demonstration of love and solidarity of her husband.

Temari felt a very strong pressure on her lower abdomen and, suddenly, an incredible relief.

"_Shikamaru, I want you to meet your daughter "_- Tsunade announced- _"please cut the cord"_

Shikamaru cut the cord and Shizune gave her the first cares.

The Nara comeback to Temari and clean her forehead with a towel.

"_Is A girl, baby, is a girl, just like you said, do you remember_?" – Temari said lifting her arms to Shizune – "_I want to hold my girl"_

"_A beautiful girl just like you_ " –and kissed his wife head.

"_You will be just as strong as your mother, don't you, Shikemari_?" -Shikamaru said while he touched her little head with a finger

_"I hope at least that's will be mine, because she is your living portrait"_

"_Temari, thanks you so much for_…"- Shikamaru was in heaven.

"_You don't have to, babe"_ –She said tenderly.

"_Can I hug her?"_ -Shikamaru asked.

"_Oh Kami, Don´t ask me such a thing? You are her father! She is yours, your daughter"  
_

Shikamaru took the girl with care with his left hand in the head and the right one on her back. He look intently at her, she was so small, so fragile.

"_Do the parents need something_?" -Shizune asked and looked both side.

Shikamaru seemed not hearing; he just turned his back on them, holding his daughter, breathing deeply.

"_Could you please tell our family to come over here?"_ -Temari said trying to talk for both, due Shikamaru only had ears and eyes for his little girl. She didn't dare to talk; she did not want to wake him up from his perfect dream.

That was the most beautiful picture that she ever sees in her life, her man embracing the fruit of their passionate love.

"_Kami blessed you all_ " Temari heard that from Yoshino who stop at the moment she saw her son carrying the baby.

"_How is the beautiful mother?"_ –Kankuro asked smiling for her.

Gaara sit next to his sister and kissed her forehead.

Apparently all were accomplices without needing words; it was a beautiful scene and nobody wants to interrupted them: the father watching his daughter with adoration.

Shikaku came after Kazekage and placed his right hand on Temari "_You did a great job,_ _Mom"._

Temari smiled at them.

The Nara father noticed that his son trembled a little, his eyes closed and his little cheeks were pink helped by the tears that spread on silent.

"_It seems that the same story repeats"_ -Shikaku said, placing a hand on his son´s shoulder, hugging him –"_This is the same reaction I had first time I saw you. I thought you were the most perfect baby on earth, you were only mine, and you were everything I wanted. In just seconds I dreamt your future as a great man, a great ninja, my proud"_-He pressed his son closer to him and Shikamaru dropped his head on his dad shoulder.

"_Forgive_ _me if I disappointed you, until now I realize that maybe I could make a greater effort to make you happy and fulfill your wishes"_ –Shikamaru said while sobbing.

_"Are you crazy, Shikamaru!? You're my son, my blood, I took a minute every day just to thank Kamisama had chosen me as you father, because you simply are my perfect child"._

"I love you, Dad"

Shikamaru was completely turned toward his father, burying his face in old man chest. Yoshino and Temari were crying excited. Gaara smiled for another victory in his life, he was not wrong with him. He would give a big family to her sister and to them.

"_Oe, Shikamaru"_ -Kankuro said breaking the silence- "_Are you thinking she is only yours? You told Gaara that we would be a family and I want her for me!_ "

They all laughed, including Shikamaru who give the baby to his father and Yoshino, then Kankuro and Gaara.

"_I told you fall in love with him… Now I know you fall for his daughter too"_-Temari whispered to his brother Gaara.

"_I must admit it"  
_

"_S__hikamaru, gets out of here and shows her to your friends_!" -Yoshino said.

Shikamaru took her in his arms and sat beside Temari.

"_Dad, could you please?"_

"_Oe! Come to congratulate the happy couple and meet the baby"_ -Shikaku had not finished when everyone rushed on the door.

Shikamaru kissed his wife on the lips with passionate fury the same he use when making love, leaving everyone with their mouths open.

"_I am a very lucky man"_ -the young man said looking at Nara Temari in the eyes, who could not contain her happiness and a treacherous tear slid on her cheek.

_"This is Nara Shikemari, mi daughter"_

_

* * *

_

**Thank you all for reading**


End file.
